Ce n'est que le commencement
by Marauders' Angels
Summary: A l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le destin d'absolument tout le monde peut changer du jour au lendemain. C'est ce que Ellana va découvrir, jeune fille normale de son état, enfin aussi normale qu'une sorcière peut l'être


**Ce n'est que le commencement**

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic a été écrite exclusivement par moi, c'est-à-dire Cathy. Anju n'a en rien participé à sa 'construction'. Si vous devez gueuler sur quelqu'un, ce ne sera donc que contre moi. Autre chose, je vais mettre des chansons de notre époque dans le texte, parce que je ne connais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à l'époque. Désolée, Anju, de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, mais je l'ai commencé au début des vacances, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire et de te le faire lire.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter, je rend tout après dans son état originel, promis.

**Chapitre 1 : De retour à la maison**

En plein mois de juillet, le vingt-sept pour plus de précisions, une jeune fille, Ellana Johanson, s'ennuyait comme rarement. Il est peut-être utile de savoir que cette jeune fille en question était une sorcière, et que à la rentrée en septembre, elle allait rentrer à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Comme les parents de cette dernière étaient Aurors, ils n'étaient presque plus chez eux avec leur fille. La raison ? Un mage noir de plus en plus puissant qui faisait des ravages, un mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort, qui avait de nombreux partisans se faisant appelés Mangemorts.

Ellana attendait deux choses : des lettres de Sirius, Remus, James et Kelly, ses meilleurs amis, et la lettre de Poudlard, qui lui apporterait ses résultats aux BUSE. Tous les cinq appartenaient à la maison de Gryffondor, et étaient amis depuis la deuxième année.

Ellana, une grande jeune fille –un mètre soixante-quinze, mince, avait les cheveux noirs soyeux et bouclés. Elle possédait des yeux bleu ciel absolument ravissant. Elle était douce, tranquille. Mais elle avait un caractère bien trempé : mieux valait ne pas la chercher. Elle adorait participer aux blagues des Maraudeurs. Elle était assez populaire auprès des garçons, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle n'avait en effet d'yeux que pour Sirius Black, le blagueur de Poudlard. Il était grand –un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, avait des cheveux noirs lui tombant élégamment dans la nuque et devant les yeux. Il était doté d' yeux foncés comme la nuit, dans lesquels Ellana adorait se perdre. Il était vraiment populaire. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui. Mais lui s'en fichait royalement. Il était gentil, compréhensif, mais il était également blagueur, et pouvait devenir haineux dans certaines circonstances.

Ensuite venait, dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, James Potter. Il était le chef non officiel des Maraudeurs. C'était un sportif, grand (N/A : sans blague !), possédant des cheveux noirs de jais indomptable, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Il avait des yeux noisettes témoignant de sa gentillesse et rieurs. Il était sympa avec tout le monde, excepté avec les Serpentard. Il en aimait bien quelques uns, mais pas beaucoup. Il était entièrement sous le charme de Lily Evans, qui l'ignorait royalement, le trouvant trop gamin et pas assez mûr.

Le troisième du groupe se nommait Remus Lupin, Loup-Garou de son état. Ellana était au courant de sa lycanthropie depuis la troisième année. Elle l'avait, avec Kelly, tout simplement deviné. Il était grand et musclé, dû à sa condition, avait les cheveux châtains clairs, et les yeux miels irisés. Il était lui aussi très beau, mais ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte lui non plus. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler la conscience des Maraudeurs.

Le quatrième du groupe, Peter Pettigrow, Ellana ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle le trouvait hypocrite. Il était petit, à la différence des trois autres, avait les cheveux châtain terne et des yeux bruns terre. Il était le suiveur de la bande. Ellana ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait avec les trois autres.

Et la dernière, la meilleure amie d'Ellana, Kelly Warrens, était une jeune fille qui pourrait devenir mannequin sans aucun problème. Elle était aussi grande qu'Ellana, avait les cheveux blonds vénitiens, des yeux ambre, qui allaient parfaitement avec sa chevelure. Elle était très courtisée par la gente masculine mais n'en avait cure. Elle ne rêvait que de Remus Lupin, lequel semblait indifférent –c'était bien le seul.

Ellana ne savait quoi faire. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle prit un de ses livres de cours de l'année précédentes, mais le reposa bien vite, car elle l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque familiale avaient déjà, eux aussi, été lus. Elle décida d'utiliser un objet typiquement moldu : une chaîne stéréo. Elle écouta de la musique pendant une demie heure, puis elle se lassa. Elle décida d'aller se baigner dans le lac du jardin. Les parents de Ellana étant des Aurors reconnus, leur maison était assez imposante, possédant une piscine, un lac, et un jardin assez important. Derrière la maison se trouvait une écurie. Ellana avait toujours aimé les chevaux. Après s'être baignée, elle alla monter sa jument préférée, Clair de Lune. Elle sourit en se remémorant le pourquoi de ce nom. C'était Kelly qui l'avait choisi, à partir d'un certain Remus Lupin.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut monté, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle recommençait à s'ennuyer. A ce moment, une chouette au plumage or, bien connue, vint cogner à la fenêtre d'Ellana. C'était la chouette de Kelly.

_Hello Miss !_

_Comment est-ce que ça va ? Je suppose que tu dois t'ennuyer un peu beaucoup. Tes parents doivent être occuper à cause de ce taré, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il fait de plus en plus de dégâts._

Les parents de Kelly étant des moldus, elle n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique.

_Est-ce que les trois autres rigolos t'ont écrit à toi ? Parce que moi, nada. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Quoiqu'en y repensant bien, je préfère peut-être ne pas le savoir. Sinon, toi tu fais quoi de tes journées à part nager, lire –je suppose que tous les livres de ta maison ont tous déjà été dévoré, uh ?- monter à cheval et glander ? _

_Comme tu dois très sérieusement t'ennuyer, je te propose de venir chez moi, et côtoyer le monde moldu, ce qui ne t'arrive pas assez souvent. Alors renvois-moi bientôt ta réponse que j'espère positive. _

_Alors je te fais plein de gros bisous, et qu'on se voit le plus tôt possible_

_Kelly_

A ce moment-là, un second hibou entra par la fenêtre, avec une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer la lettre : elle était impatiente de connaître ses résultats.

_Brevets Universels _

_De Sorcellerie Elementaire_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Efforts Exceptionnels (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient les notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Ellana Catherine Johanson a reçu :_

_Métamorphose_

_Ecrit : E_

_Pratique : O_

_Potions_

_Ecrit : E_

_Pratique : O_

_Sortilèges :_

_Ecrit : O_

_Pratique : O_

_Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal :_

_Ecrit : O_

_Pratique : O_

_Botanique : E_

_Astronomie : A_

_Divination : D_

_Histoire de la Magie : D_

_Arithmancie : E_

_Etude de Runes : E_

_Cher Miss Johanson, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous pouvez continuer votre formation d'Auror. _

_La directrice Adjointe Minerva Mcgonagall._

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussi. A ce moment-là, ses parents rentrèrent. Elle alla les saluer et leur demander en passant si elle pouvait se rendre chez Kelly. Ses parents, bien entendu furent d'accord : ils n'aimaient pas savoir leur fille toute seule.

_Coucou Kellychoune !_

_Et toi ça va ? Tu pensais bien. Chez moi je m'ennuie, et j'ai fini tous les livres de la maison. Et les trois rigolos de service ne m'ont pas écrit non plus. Mes parents sont souvent absents aussi. Et ils sont d'accord pour que je vienne chez toi ! _

_Au fait j'ai reçu mes résultats au BUSE : j'ai réussi ! J'espère que toi aussi ! Alors tu me dis quand je viens chez toi !_

_A bientôt, bisous ! _

_Lana_

Une fois ceci fait, elle alla dîner et se coucher. Le lendemain matin, le hibou de Kelly l'attendait devant la fenêtre. Une fois qu'elle eut lu la lettre, elle alla voir avec ses parents si c'était bon, ceux-ci n'étant pas encore partis. Il fut convenu que ses parents la déposeraient chez son amie.

Et la journée se passa comme la précédente. Ellana s'ennuyait. Elle se trouva tant bien que mal des occupations, mais elle les avait déjà toute faite. Elle retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Ellana se réveilla à l'aube, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle prépara sa valise –il avait été prévu qu'elle passe le reste des vacances chez Kelly. Aux alentours de onze heures, elle fut prête. Ses parents, rentrés en coup de vent, l'accompagnèrent chez sa meilleure amie. Une fois déposée, ils retournèrent vite travailler. Elle sonna, et Kelly vint lui ouvrir. Une fois les retrouvailles finies, elles montèrent dans la chambre de Kelly.

Alors t'as fait quoi de tes vacances toi ? demanda Ellana

Eh bien, j'ai bossé (« Moi aussi ! »), glander, regarder la télé, écouter de la musique, et voir des copines moldus. Sinon les trois rigolos t'ont pas écrit ?

Pas plus qu'à toi !

Ils vont le regretter !

Héhé, oui, y'a aucun doute la dessus !

Et elles se mirent à rire comme les deux dégénérées qu'elles étaient. Ca faisait peur. Elles continuèrent à papoter, notamment sur les Maraudeurs, plus précisément sur deux d'entre eux du nom de Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

Au bout d'un moment –trois ou quatre heures, elles allèrent manger ne compagnie des parents de Kelly. Ils avaient beau être des moldus, ils étaient adorables. Le soir, elles retournèrent à leur discussion ô combien passionnante laissée en suspend. Elles furent interrompues par une arrivée inopportune. Arrivée inopportune qui s'avéra être un hibou. Un hibou connu, du nom de Plumentour (N/A : cherchez pas, c'est sorti tout droit de mon esprit tordu !), appartenant à un certain James Potter. Une fois la lettre livrée, le hibou de dirige vers l'armoire pour se percher dessus. Il attendait vraisemblablement une réponse.

_Chères Kelly et Ellana (on a appris que t'étais chez elle)_

_Nous, les Maraudeurs, vous invitons à nous rejoindre à passer une semaine avant la reprise des cours au manoir Potter._

_Ceci dit, comment allez-vous, chères demoiselles ? Nous espérons vivement que vous pourrez venir chez moi pour que nous puissions nous amuser un peu. Ce serait pour une semaine, la semaine avant la reprise des cours, donc on vous accompagnerait à la gare. _

_Alors à bientôt les filles. _

_Les Maraudeurs._

Après avoir lu cette lettre, les filles se précipitèrent à l'étage inférieur pour aller voir les parents de Kelly. Ceux-ci étant d'accord, elles sont retournées dans la chambre pour écrire à ces derniers. Une fois la lettre confiée au hibou de James, elles recommencèrent à discuter.

Les deux semaines se passèrent rapidement, ponctuées par des sorties dans les centres commerciaux, les parcs d'attraction et tout un tas d'autres activités.

Le vingt-et-un août, date a laquelle les filles se rendaient au manoir Potter, deux énergumènes répondant aux noms de James Potter et Sirius Black vinrent réveiller les filles à sept heures du matin. Ils furent accueillit avec le hurlement des deux filles, réveillées pour le moins délicatement.

Non, mais ça va pas ? s'insurgea Ellana.

Vous êtes complètement tarés ! Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs ! confirma Kelly.

Après un trajet assez long dans une voiture magiquement modifié, où l'on pouvait entendre les voix mélodieuse de six adolescents (N/A : Bah voui, Peter il est toujours là !), ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir Potter. Ellana se demandait sérieusement pourquoi ils disaient manoir et non château. Parce que la maison était vraiment gigantesque. Environ quinze chambres, à peu près autant de salles de bain, des salles de jeu, des salles cinéma (N/A : Et oui, ça a beau être des sorciers, ça connaît quand même la technologie moldue !), et tout un tas d'autres salles, dont un immense salon dans lequel on ferait rentrer sans problème une bonne centaine de personnes.

En arrivant, Ellana vit Sirius et Remus se diriger dangereusement vers elle.

Quoi ? Non, les gars… commença Ellana.

Oh que si ! sourit Remus en arrivant à sa hauteur

Sans s'en apercevoir, Ellana s'était rapprochée de la piscine. Sirius en profita pour la soulever et la balancer dedans sans états d'âme. Elle fit une rencontre bien sentie avec la piscine, et bien entendu, elle était habillée, de vêtements blancs de surcroît. On voyait donc entièrement son soutien gorge, qui, bien sur, était noirs, ainsi que son boxer. Elle aurait aussi bien pu se trimballer en sous vêtements, on aurait pas vu la différence. Kelly ne mit pas plus de trente seconde à la rejoindre à la piscine, en poussant un juron qui aurait fait tomber sa mère dans les pommes.

Vous allez nous le payer ! lança Kelly.

Les garçons la regardèrent narquoisement. En effet, les filles étaient en infériorité numérique, et beaucoup moins forte que les trois garçons (N/A : elles auraient aucun mal à battre Pettigrow ! lol). Ellana, ayant une petite idée derrière la tête, fit mine de passer l'éponge, et s'approcha de Sirius pour demander un câlin. Sirius, très naïf sur le coup, lui donna volontiers, et se retrouva bientôt aussi tremper que la jeune fille. Les deux prantagonistes, assez proche de la piscine, se firent pousser à l'eau par Remus. Le traître. Il le payerait.

Oh, mais mon petit loup, tu ne vas pas y échapper ! le rassura ? Ellana.

Essaye juste pour voir ! la mit au défi Remus. Inconscient.

Après avoir demander muettement de l'aide à Kelly, qui lui offrit sans hésiter, trop contente d'approcher son chéri, elles se dirigèrent vers Remus, qui n'avait pas bougé. Au moment où Ellana fit mine de l'attraper, il esquiva sur le côté, mais c'était sans compter sur Kelly, qui comme Ellana connaissait les capacités de Remus, qui l'attrapa à la taille. Les deux filles essayèrent tant bien que mal, mais avec de sérieuses difficultés, de le jeter dans la piscine. Sirius, ayant des comptes à régler, les aida, et au bout de maintes entreprises, ils réussirent enfin à le faire basculer.

Ah ! On t'a eu ! le nargua la très délicate Ellana.

Vous étiez à trois contre un, c'est pas équitable ! se défendit Remus.

Si ! T'es plus fort que nous ! Alors tous les coups sont permis !

Ah, vraiment ? demanda Remus avant de se précipiter sur Ellana.

Mais la jeune fille avait évité Remus avec une facilité déconcertante. Par dépit, Remus se tourna vers Kelly, qui finit environ vingt-sept secondes plus tard dans la piscine déjà bien connue. Une fois que toutes les personnes trempées se retrouvèrent côte à côte, ils se retournèrent avec un synchronisme effrayant vers les deux seules ayant échappé –par miracle- à la piscine, c'est-à-dire James et Peter. Après s'être concerté du regard, Sirius et Ellana se dirigèrent vers James, et Remus et Kelly vers Peter. Ces deux derniers ne finirent pas longtemps après dans cette même piscine. La bataille dura encore un bon quart d'heure, puis les six joyeux lurons décidèrent de rentrer pour se sécher et se changer. Car les vêtements d'Ellana étaient atrocement transparents, et ses sous vêtements pour le moins visible. Mais ceci ne semblait pas déranger James et Sirius.

Après s'être lavés et séchés, il se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour parler.

Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait de si passionnant pour ne pas prendre la peine de nous écrire, bande de traître ?

Eh, bien, on était occupé !

Ah oui, et à quoi ?

Ca ne te, ça ne vous regarde pas !

Ah secret de mâle, c'est ça ?

Exactement !

Après cette discussion ô combien fructueuse, les six adolescents se joignirent à Mr et Mme Potter pour le dîner. Après avoir mangés, les jeunes décidèrent d'aller regarder un film d'horreur pour le moins effrayant, où Ellana put se blottir contre Sirius sans en avoir l'air.

La semaine passa rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût des jeunes qui voyaient la rentrée approcher à grands pas. La veille de leur retour dans leur chère école de Sorcellerie, ils étaient tous trop excités pour dormir, et ils se couchèrent à quatre heures du matin. Ils se réveillèrent bien entendu en retard, dix heures, et se dépêchèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent. A dix heures et demie, ils entrèrent dans la voiture. A onze heures moins cinq, ils arrivèrent dans une gare pour le moins bondé. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin parmis tous ces moldus, et à atteindre le quai 9 ¾ au prix de coûteux efforts. Ils montèrent dans le train pile au moment où celui-ci démarrait, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire se retrouver les uns sur les autres.

Sirius pousse-toi, tu m'écrases !

Ellana, t'es sur ma jambe là !

Désolé !

James, c'est mon bras ça !

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils parvinrent à se remettre debout. Ils essayèrent de trouver un compartiment vide. Ils finirent par en trouver un en queue de train.

Bientôt de retour à la maison ! s'enthousiasma Ellana.

Ouais, nous allons bientôt revoir ces adorables professeurs dont la passion est de nous surcharger de travail…

Tu te plains tout le temps, Sirius, c'est pas possible.

Ils continuèrent à se battre sur le sujet qui est si « oui ou non Sirius ne fait que se plaindre ». Avec l'aide de James et Remus, la victoire revint à Ellana.

Et ça se dit mes amis… Pfff… Connerie.

Pauvre chou, tu vas en mourir, tiens !

Et oui ! Et après, il ne vous restera que vos yeux pour me pleurer !

Bien sur ! Dans tes rêves les plus fous !

Qu'est ce que tu sais de mes rêves, ma petite chérie ?

Je ne fais que les deviner ! Tu es quelqu'un de prévisible mon cher !

Que tu crois !

Sirius n'obtint d'Ellana qu'un tirage de langue pour le moins mature. A ce moment là, une bande pas vraiment bienvenue vient pointer le bout de son nez –le nez d'un des membres était très proéminent, soit dit en passant.

Ah voilà la bande de Sang-de-Bourbe et de traîtres à leur sang !

Servilus, Rosier, Parkinson, Wilkes. C'est fou ce que je pouvais apprécier de ne pas vous avoir dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres…salua Sirius.

T'es qu'une erreur de la nature et un traître à ton sang, Black ! répondit Rogue.

Tu deviens mou mon cher… Qu'est ce que t'as fait pendant les vacances ? A part de la magie noire, je veux dire. T'as du foirer un sort, parce que t'es encore plus moche qu'avant, et va savoir que c'est dur… coupa Ellana.

Toi, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, je te conseille de la boucler !

Oh, par Merlin, que j'aie peur, ironisa Ellana.

Tu fais bien d'avoir peur. Un accident est si vite arriver…

Des menaces peut-être ?

Ca se pourrait, confirma Rogue.

Et tu me ferais quoi ? Parce que t'es pas franchement doué pour lancer des sortilèges, si mes souvenirs sont exacts… Puis de toute manière, si tu crois que j'aie peur d'un tas d'ordures, tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Mais déjà, le fait de se trouver en face de toi, c'est mortel. Ton haleine est toxique. T'as donc jamais entendu des fabuleuses inventions que sont la brosse à dent et le dentifrice? Ou sais-tu seulement ce qu'est une douche ? Sérieusement j'en doute. Alors maintenant, dégages de là. Tu gâches le paysage et l'atmosphère.

Quand mon maître se sera occupé de tes parents, tu feras moins la maligne ! cracha Rogue.

Si mes parents meurent, ils emmèneront bon nombre de tes collègues avec eux, répliqua calmement Ellana.

Je ferais en sorte qu'avant ils souffrent l'enfer, rajouta Rogue.

A partir de ce moment, Ellana ne se retint plus et bondit sur Rogue avant que quiconque –excepté Remus, et encore- ne se soit rendu compte de la situation. Les phalanges d'Ellana s'écrasèrent contre la pommette de Rogue avec un bruit mat. Il se retrouva à terre, et Ellana mit son genou sur sa cage thoracique afin de le dominer entièrement.

Maintenant, espèce d'abruti congénital, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, car je ne me répèterais pas, murmura Ellana de façon à ce que seul Rogue puisse l'entendre. Tu as intérêt à nous laisser tranquille, ou je te promets que personne, pas même ton dégénéré de maître ne pourra rien faire pour toi. Compris ?

Rogue aquiesca et, aidé de ses amis, il se leva et retourna dans son compartiment. Ellana retourna s'asseoir comme ci de rien était, et ne vit pas, ou ignora, les regards de ses amis braqués sur elle.

Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle en avait assez qu'il la regarde comme ça.

Je te croyais pacifiste, expliqua Sirius.

Cet abruti m'avait tapé sur les nerfs !

Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te taper sur les nerfs ! lui demanda Sirius.

T'inquiètes pas Siri, je ferais jamais ça sur vous, vous êtes mes amis, répliqua Ellana. Mais sache que c'est quasiment impossible pour toi de ne pas taper sur les nerfs, mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime !

C'est bon à savoir ! répondit ledit Siri. Mais je ne tape pas tout le temps sur les nerfs !

Tous ses amis, sans exception, le regardèrent d'un air neutre.

Bon d'accord, c'est possible… hasarda Sirius.

Nouveaux regard neutre.

Bon, ok ! C'est mon passe temps favoris, leur accorda Sirius.

Bon les mecs, vous bougez, nous on va se changer ! intervint Kelly.

Et nous, on fait quoi en attendant ? interrogea James.

Ca, c'est pas notre problème ! lui répondit Ellana. Allez, du balai !

A contre cœur, les garçons sortirent pour que les filles répondant aux noms d'Ellana et de Kelly puissent se changer tranquillement. Sirius, pour sa part, aurait bien aimé rester dans le wagon. Il avait eu un aperçu d'Ellana en sous vêtements, avec l'épisode de la piscine, et il en aurait bien redemander (N/A : Il changera jamais notre Siri national ! ).

Après avoir patienté vingt minutes avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, les garçons retournèrent dans leur wagon. Les filles ayant fini de s'habiller depuis un moment, était en train de chanter. Et de chanter très bien, il fallait l'admettre. Ellana chantait, au moment où les Maraudeurs arrivaient, une chanson, avec une voix quoi ferait pâlir d'envie une sirène.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  


_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind…

Les garçons, qui écoutaient attentivement, furent interrompus par Kelly qui les avaient vu.

Tiens, ça y est vous êtes revenus ! On se demandait si vous vous étiez pas perdu !

Non, on parlait aux autres membres de l'équipe, répondit James, en tant que bon Capitaine qu'il était.

Ah ok ! On va vous laissez, il faut que vous vous changiez ! A tout à l'heure.

Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, les filles décidèrent d'aller voir Lily. Elles ne s'entendaient peut être pas très bien avec cette dernière, mais elles l'aimaient bien.

Salut Lily ! Salut Siam ! Salut Gwen ! salua Ellana.

Salut les filles ! fit plus rapidement –la très maligne- Kelly.

Dans ce wagon, il y avait d'abord Lily Evans, une Gryffondor tout comme elles, de leur année. Elle était grande, mince, possédait des cheveux roux flamboyant, et des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Elle était douce, calme, gentille avec tout le monde, et était Préfète. Elle ne pouvait donc pas supporté les Maraudeurs, James en particulier, depuis que celui-ci s'était mis en tête de sortir avec elle. Ensuite, il y avait Siam Illan (N/A : Pour ceux qui ont lu à la croisée des mondes, ils comprendront. Faut m'excuser, mais je viens d'en lire un, dons je m'y réfère ! ). C'était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, au cheveux blonds vraiment très longs, et aux yeux bleu azur. En trois mots, elle était magnifique. Et pour finir, il y avait Gwen Harper, une jeune fille venue de France, grande, aux cheveux châtain clair, et aux yeux dorés. Siam et Gwen était respectivement à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle.

Tiens, salut vous deux ! répondit gentiment Lily.

Salut ! dirent en chœur les deux autres.

Alors, bonne vacances ? demanda Ellana aux occupantes du wagon.

Si on vire ma sœur et son nouveau petit copain, on va dire, répondit Lily.

Moi je suis allée aux Japon ! C'est trop bien là-bas ! fit Siam.

Je suis donc la seule à être resté chez moi ? se lamenta Gwen.

Non, t'es pas la seule ! ria Ellana. Si il n'y avait pas eu Kelly, je serais restée chez moi toute seule ! Mes parents étant Aurors, ils ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Voldemort ? demanda Lily.

Ellana aquiesca.

Changeons de sujet, celui-ci n'est pas vraiment joyeux, intervint Kelly.

Bonne idée ! J'aurais une petite question à te poser Ellana…

Bah, et moi alors ? s'indigna Kelly.

Ou à toi, tout dépend de qui a la réponse.

Dis toujours, se risqua Ellana.

Est-ce que Potter va me laisser tranquille cette année ?

L'atmosphère devint tout d'un coup plus tendu.

Tiens, c'est bizarre… pensa Ellana à haute voix.

De quoi ? s'inquiéta Lily

Quand j'y repense, James n'a pas du tout parlé de toi quand on est venue. C'est bizarre… la rassura ? Ellana.

Ah ouais, intervint Kelly. Faudrait qu'on lui pose la question. Tiens à propos de ceux là, on ferait bien d'y aller avant que ces illuminés ne lancent les Aurors à notre recherche.

Bonne idée. En plus, on est bientôt arrivé. A plus tard les filles.

Après ceci, les filles regagnèrent leur wagon, où les garçons firent mine de les sermonner. Après les avoir envoyé balader, les filles se levèrent pour sortir, le train s'étant enfin arrêté en gare. Une fois dans la calèche tirée par des Sombrals, Ellana pouvant les voir depuis que sa grand-mère était morte dans ses bras (épreuve pour le moins traumatisante), cette dernière se dit qu'elle parlerait à James du problème Lily.

**OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**

**Reviews please ! Ca fait toujours plaisir aux auteur lorsqu'ils savent qu'il n'écrivent pas que pour du beurre ! Si il y a assez de reviews à mon goût, je publie la suite (elle est déjà écrite).**

**Et s'in te plait, Anju, ne me tue pas parce que je te l'ai pas dit ! **

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

**Alors comme c'est bientôt Noël, je souhaite à tout le monde un Joyeux Noël ! **__


End file.
